


First Date

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt, impress your date with your superpowers, marked as f/f as it was written for with a female reader in mind, my first attempt at a wanda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is nervous about being set up on a blind date with an Avenger. Turns out the Avenger is just as nervous as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Wanda fic, written after I saw scarlettsoldier.tumblr.com had posted this: http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/147731692336/reblog-if-you-dare-someone-to-write-a-fic-about

You didn’t understand why you were so nervous. You’d only been waiting five minutes, for crying out loud, and it wasn’t like you hadn’t been on a blind date before. As long as you went in with zero expectations, a sense of humour, and a glass of wine, you almost always had an okay evening, sometimes even a nice one. Your friends had good judgement and had never once set you up with an asshole or an idiot, you’d just never clicked with enough to warrant anything more than a second date. You chucked your phone back in your purse and clasped your hands tightly over your lap in an effort to put a stop to your nonstop fidgeting. You took a deep calming breath, and when that didn’t work your eyes sought out a waiter so you could order a drink. You looked around, trying to find a waiter who was free and when you turned your attention back to the front door, there she was.

“Hello, I’m Wanda,” she greeted you with a nervous smile, pushing imaginary strands of hair behind her ear.

 _Oh right, that’s why you were nervous_ , you mocked yourself as you tried not to geek out. You had a date with an Avenger, and she was even more beautiful in person than she was on the news. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a braid, and she wore dark red dress with a black cardigan. You saw how she tugged at the ends of her sleeves and almost laughed at the absurdity of it; _she_ was nervous about meeting _you_. You remembered your manners and shook her hand, her fingers twitching slightly before matching your grip.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” you gushed, gesturing at the chair across from you.

“Thank you, it’s lovely to meet you as well. I have heard many good things. I like your hair,” she added with a small smile as she took her seat.

“Oh, thank you,” I blushed, willing myself not to play with the pink strands, and thanking whatever deity that was listening that I had the sense to redo it before my date. “I like your everything,” I mumbled, immediately turning bright red. When I risked a glance up I saw Wanda blushing too. The moment our eyes met we both started giggling, expending our nervous energy until a waiter sidled up to our table.

The date went well. Really well. Wanda was quiet spoken, her voice low and smokey, but I was enraptured by her every word. We talked about our mutual acquaintance who had set us up – a friend of mine from culinary school who ran the kitchens at Avengers Tower – and about my work as a pastry chef. She spoke of food from her childhood, Eastern European dishes I practically begged her to teach me how to make. She lit up at the thought sharing her knowledge with me and we somehow scheduled our second date before the first date was even over.

We lingered over empty dessert plates before eventually decided to walk back to Avengers Tower, and I could take a cab back to my apartment from there.  As we walked, she spoke of the loss of her brother, her parents, her home. I reached out for her hand and she glanced down out our linked fingers and smiled warmly at me, sending a metaphorical surge of electricity through me. At least I think it was metaphorical.

Avengers Tower got closer and we walked slower, delaying the inevitable end of time together, and I talked about New York, the places I loved, the places I wanted to show her.

“There’s one thing it’s lacking though,” I mused. “Proper stars. I spent a lot of holidays in a little town in the Midwest. We’d go camping and just stare up a sky full of infinite stars. It was so beautiful,” I sighed.

We paused outside Avengers Tower and whilst I was trying to find the words to tell Wanda I had wonderful night without sounding like a lovesick puppy her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

“Wanda?”

“Come with me,” she said suddenly, pulling me into the lobby. We stumbled into the elevator, hands still joined, and I glanced over at Wanda to find a mischievous smile playing on her lips and a flash of red dancing in her green eyes. “FRIDAY, to the roof please.”

“Of course, Miss Maximoff,” replied a disembodied voice.

“What’s going on?” I asked, curious but not frightened. Not of her.

“It’s a surprise,” Wanda teased, leading me out onto the roof, some 80 floors off the ground.

“Oh wow,” I muttered, moving as far from the edge as I could.

“Don’t be afraid,” Wanda said, squeezing my hand tightly. “I won’t let you fall.”

“Thanks,” I laughed nervously. “But you wanna tell me what we’re doing up here?”

She smiled and gave my hand one last squeeze before stepping away from me, her eyes lifting up to the sky. I watched in amazement as her hands moved and her fingers twitched, the red magic I’d only ever seen on tv curling around them. She hadn’t really spoken about her abilities over dinner, and I hadn’t pressed. I knew about them and the work she did as much as any civilian, and I was quietly thankful she hadn’t brought it up because if she had given me a demonstration over entrees I would have had her doing magic tricks for me for the rest of meal. She was amazing. My jaw fell open as an orb of power she had built around herself expanded, moving through me, until it encompassed the entire roof, blocking out the lights of the city around us. She pushed upwards and a spike of her magic shot up into the sky forming a tunnel through the clouds, pushing them aside until I could see the night sky.

“Stars…” I gasped, stepping closer to her. “Oh, Wanda… It’s beautiful.”

“Not as half as beautiful as you,” she almost whispered.

I turned to face her, my heart racing, and saw the nervous desire I felt reflected in her hypnotic eyes. I leant closer, holding my breath until she met me halfway, her lips pressing against mine.

As first kisses go it was soft and sweet and perfect and-

“Wanda!” We pulled away quickly, startled by the voice of Tony Stark shouting through a wall mounted speaker. “What have we told you about subverting the laws of science without warning us first? Foster’s freaking out down here.”

“Sorry, Stark. I was trying to impress my date,” Wanda shouted back, withdrawing her powers and returning the New York skyline to its usual state as I blushed.

There was a stretched out pause before a polite, “Carry on,” came through the speaker.

We glanced at each other and burst out laughing, holding on to each other as we almost doubled over.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Wanda giggled.

“No, don’t be,” I smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “Best first date ever.”

 


End file.
